


The Care and Feeding of a CI

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CI’s are like children.<br/>Spoilers: Prisoner’s Dilemma</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Feeding of a CI

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.

Bancroft had had a C.I. or five in his day. He knew a little about how to handle one. In his mind it was a lot like being a parent, give them room to run but not too much and don't lock them down so tight that they'll throw tantrums and become uncooperative. Don't let them get sick on candy but reward them for a job well done.

He'd heard about Neal Caffrey long before actually meeting him and despite an impressive solve record he wasn't concerned about working with him as Caffrey wouldn't be the first or probably last C.I. he'd dealt with.

Then the case went a little off the rails. FBI agents are not supposed to go on the run, steal high end cars, and set up half improvised stings on US Marshals and yet it all managed to come together with Caffrey keeping his cool through the whole thing and putting his own neck on the line for his agent.

That why it worried him to see Caffrey begging other agents about an art exhibit. Caffrey did a damn good job and had earned a treat. Like a well behaved child C.I.s should get an occasional reward, and he was planning on catching the White Bored exhibit anyway.


End file.
